Pokemon Origins
by balrogsHuzzah
Summary: Ash and his friends set off to find out who Ash's father is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mission X  
>Ash Ketchum was traveling around Kanto with his friends Misty and Brock. ASh had black hair with longer and he wore a hat that was red and white with a green check mark. Brock was a... No one knew what Brock and his family was. Rumor has it he and his family are the last surviving ancestors of the Cave People of Kanto. Misty is a really pretty girl with cute orange hair. She is skinny and has a crush on Ash. Ash wanted to become a Pokemon Master, but he just realized he needed to figure out something else: WHO HIS FATHER IS!<p>

Ash is 10 years old and has never met his father. He often cries himself to sleep with Misty and Pikachu because he doesn't know this fact. One day he decided he was going to do something about this.  
>"Misty, Brock, come here and listen to me. I am going to do something about my dad. I am going to find out who he is!" Ash shouted. Misty and Brock nodded their heads, they would help him.<br>"We'll call this mission, Mission X!"  
>"YAY!" said Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Ash had a suspicion that his dad may be living in Lavender Town. He had heard of some mysterious killings taking place in Lavender Town? Was his dad a murderer? He didn't know, but there was only one way to find out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pidgeot Comes Home  
>"If only we had a way to get to Lavender Town." Ash said. Then he remembered! He had released Pidgeot into the wild.<br>"Brock, quick. Make a bird call!" Ash exclaimed. Brock was an excellent bird caller. Ash believed it was one of the traits of the old native people.  
>"Ssswwissghsssgwhhgggg!" Brock called out. Time stood still. Tick tock. A Weedle inched by Misty, who screamed.<br>"AWAWWUUGHAUGHAGHABGAGH! ABUG! HELP MEEEEEEE!" She cried. Ash tried to step in to save his girl, but then something swooped out of the sky and ripped the Weedle's face off and flung it to the ground.  
>"PIDGEOT!" Ash, and Brock shouted! Misty was still traumatized so she was unable to cheer for Pidgeot.<p>

Pidgeot swooped down beside ash. Ash pet him. Ash loved all of his Pokemon.  
>"Pidgeot, can you take us to Lavender Town?" Ash asked.<br>"Qqqquouquouuuiuoh" Pidgeot said. He wasn't big enough to carry all of them. They would need to think of a new plan. Off in the distance, a Meowth Balloon was watching over the troubled teens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brock's Special Gift  
>"There has to be another way" Ash said. They all thought for a long while. Pidgeot hung his head in shame, he felt sad he couldn't fly them all to Lavender Town.<br>"I got it!" Brock exclaimed. Misty Ash, and Pikachu listened to Brock make his odd bird call.  
>""Ssswwissghsssgwhhgggg!" he sang out. They waited for the birds to come, and come they did. Spearows, Pidgeys, and Doduos all came flying and running towards them. There were at least twenty. Brock mounted a Doduo, Ash climbed on Pidgeots back, and Misty also got on a Pidgeot. Pikachu also rode on a Pidgey.<br>"Brock, why are you not flying with us? It would be much faster?" Misty asked. Brock shook his head.  
>"I feel a strange connection with this Doduo. I think it is my destiny to ride him. He came to me and I choose him. He will get me to Lavender Town." Brock said calmly.<p>

Ash shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Ok Brock, We'll see you in Lavender Town!" Ash and Misty and Pikachu said. With that, they took off high in the sky. Brock waved good bye to his friend. He didn't know how long it would take for his Doduo to get him to Lavender Town. He knew they were fast, but he didn't know how many miles per hour. He patted Doduo on the head.<br>"Doduo, are you ready? We have a special connection and we are going to ride to Lavender Town together!" Brock told the Doduo.  
>"Qqqquouquouuuiuoh" Doduo replied, nodding his head.<br>"YAHHH!" Brock shouted, and with that they were all on the way to Lavender Town


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Encounter  
>Dust was flying everywhere. Brock and Doduo were piratically flying, except they were running. Brock couldn't see through his already squinted eyes especially with all of the dust and grass Doduo was kicking up. In addition to being able to call birds, Brock could also heard sounds no one else could hear. Each town had a very distinct tune that would play over and over again in his head. He thought this was because he had a mysterious connection to nature. He had already heard a bunch of different music, he knew he must be getting close to Lavender Town.<p>

Then it happened: an eerie sound in Brock's head.  
>"Whats happening?" Brock wondered. He looked around him. Doduo stopped running and was only walking now so he could see through his eyes. There was a bunch of trees and a giant tower. Brock climbed off of Doduo.<br>"Stay here my friend" he said. Brock walked toward the tall tower. He looked up. Long ways up. He stepped inside the building.  
>"Sssswinggggppffathsssshhhh!" Brock heard. A strange, loud gust? It didn't sound like any wind he had ever heard before. Something felt very weird. He looked up and it was there. A Marowak! It was so strange looking, almost like a, like a ghost!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mystery of Marowak  
>Brock stared at the ghost Marowak. The ghost Marowak had red eyes and was kind of transparent. Brock was hearing many different voices whisper in his head, he was very scared. Finally after five minutes of just staring at each other, Brock took a step forward to get closer to the ghost Marowak. CRRRRACCCCKKKKKRRRRRGGGJJJJ! The Marowak wacked him on the head with the bone in it's hand!<br>"Hey!" Rock shouted. CRRRRACCCCKKKKKRRRRRGGGJJJJ! The Marowak hit him again! All of a sudden a voice was crystal clear in Brock head. It was Marwak talking to him!  
>"Rrrrawwwreerrrrrrrrrrowwerren" it said. Brock somehow knew what it was saying. It told him that it was a ghost Marowak. It had died saving it's baby Cubone from Team Rocket.<p>

Brock felt a tingly sensation. Something special was happening.  
>"Rrrrawwwreerrrrrrrrrrowwerren" the ghost Marowak said. Brock was shocked! The Marowak asked him him to bring her her baby Cubone! And if he did bring it to him, she would give him a special reward! Brock looked at the ghost Marowak. It looked sad. He knew how bad she wanted to see her baby again. Brock nodded his head and the ghost Marowak disappeared! Now he would need to go search for the baby Cubone<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Poor Doduo  
>Brock walked out of the tower.<br>"Where am I going to find a baby Cubone?" he wondered out loud. Then a tingling sensation happened all over his body. Somehow he knew what must be done. It was his destiny that he rode the Doduo. And it was destiny that he would kill it. He sighed.  
>"Go Onix!" Brock said. The big rock snake came out. Brock pet him because he felt bad for leaving him in the Pokeball for so long.<br>"Onix, use strangle on Doduo!" Brock said, sighing. Poor Doduo.  
>"Ssswwissghsssgwhhgggg!" Doduo pleaded. He knew he was a goner. But Brock knew that he had to kill the bird. That poor bird... Brock watched as Onix rapped it's body around the Doduo, and strangled it to death. Brock started to cry, but deep inside he knew this had to be done.<br>"Onix return!" he said.  
>"Go Geodude!" He said. Geodude came out. Brock pet him.<br>"Geodude, go take the skin off the Doduo like a pioneer. Take all of the feathers and meat off, just leave the bones." He commanded. Geodude nodded and went to work.

Two hours later, Geodude was done dismantling the bird and returned to his Pokeball. Brock grabbed the two Doduo legs and started smaking them together. He did this for a long time. He knew Cubones liked to hear bones crushing together. He hoped the baby Cubone would come soon because his arms were getting very tired. He felt sorry for the poor Doduo he had to kill. But somehow in his heart he knew he was doing the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ritual  
>Brock kept slapping together the bones. He almost gave up, when a lot of Cubones came running towards him.<br>"YES!" Brock shouted. He was banging the bones for five hours. The Cubones surrounded him.  
>"Which one of you has a dead mommy Marowak?" Brock asked the Cubones. One Cubone came forward.<br>"Rrrrungwwerenngeuuuunnennn" the baby Cubone said.  
>"Your mother is dead, but she has contacted me from the grave. She sent me to find you and now I am going to bring you back to her." Brock explained to the Cubone. The Cubone strated crying and followed Brock towards the Tower. They entered the Tower.<p>

"Sssswinggggppffathsssshhhh!" That gust of wind again! He knew this time it was the ghost Marowak. Then it appeared right before his very eyes. Then something very weird happened: Brock got another special tingling sensation and the ghost Marowak started talking to him in English!  
>"Thank you for returning me my baby. You will be rewarded with knowledge. But first I have to complete this task myself" the ghost Marowak said. The Marowak pulled out her bone that she carried to attack people with. It looked like a scythe in this bizarre setting. It looked very sharp. Then the ghost Marowak started to cry.<br>"Ssshrrriiiekgrhaaahhhessshwww!" Brock couldn't believe what was happening! The ghost Marowak, a mother, just chopped off her baby Cubones head!  
>"AAWWUGHHHWWWWHHHUUUUOOOOH! OH MY! OH MY!" Brock screamed. What the heck? Poor Cubone. he just assisted in Pokemurder.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth  
>Brock was so shocked from what had happened that he almost passed out.<br>"Thank you for uniting me with my baby. You will be rewarded. NOW!" Said the ghost Marowak. A ghost baby Cubone appeared at her side. Things happened. Everything went black.  
>"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWSSFSHHH!" said the wind. Brock couldn't speak he suddenly had a piercing head ache. Then images started rapidly flashing into his mind. There were people that looked like him except cave people, and they were rubbing sticks together to start a fire. There were other cave people riding on ancient bird Pokemon to get away from an Aerodactyl. Many other images of cave people were playing. Then he heard voices. Many voices, but at the same time they were unified together.<p>

"Brock. We have been watching you. You are making us proud. You and us are the same Brock. We are linked forever and we always have been. You have been able to use some of your powers but there are so many more for you to learn and use. Together, we can go very far Brock. Remember, stay close to your Pokemon. Stay close to nature. This is the truth of life. We look forward to seeing how you use your powers later on. Stay good. Peace on Earth." the mysterious, whispy, voice (or was it voices?) said. The images stopped and everything was so black that Brock didn't even know it was black, thats how black it was. He couldn't open his eyes. He passed out.


End file.
